Mo Ghile Mear
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: She found him when he was just a child, she loved him as such, but then she never could leave him behind when she was to return to her time, she always took him along, that was her first mistake...her second was losing sight of him in her time...and her third mistake, was meeting his older self...


**Mo Ghile Mear**

**(My Gallant Dear)**

**Summary: **She found him when he was just a child, she loved him as such, but then she never could leave him behind when she was to return to her time, she always took him along, that was her first mistake...her second was losing sight of him in her time...and her third mistake, was meeting his older self...

**Anime/Manga: **InuYasha/Yu Yu Hakusho

**Couple: **Kagome/Hiei

**Genre:** Romance

**Rated:** M

A/N: In reference to the title, it's an old Irish song that I absolutely love, it was written around the 18th century, it really is a beautiful song, and so I made an AMV a long time ago, about two years ago, for this unwritten fic that had always just lingered in the back of my mind. If you have time, search _**Hiei and Kagome – Mo Ghile Mear**_ and you will find it, the first video is really loud, so if you click on the one below the playlists, like...the fourth one down from the top. The videos' frame is that of the Goshinboku, so you'll know what to look for.

**-x-x-x-**

**Bloodshed Child**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome glared at the inert stone in front of her. Why was she glaring at a rock? Because the cause of her anger had run off to rut with Kikyou once more, not that _that_ was the reason why she was upset; no, it was because he had left them after a battle that had left Sango and Miroku greatly injured. Not that she was blameless; it was her fault that they were like that anyways. She had, once again, found herself in a situation that called for protection, but Inuyasha was distracted, and so...unlike a normal fight, Sango had intercepted a heavy blow from one of the Demons, and that had caused Miroku's own distraction, resulting in him being swung to the side and into a tree rather painfully.

She sighed for what felt like the millionth time now, closing her eyes for a moment before turning her gaze to the two on her left who were talking in hushed whispers next to a campfire she had prepared.

"Lady Kagome, why not wash away your worries with a soak in the hot springs down the trail, Lady Sango and I will be fine, I assure you." Miroku smiled kindly at her.

"I agree, Kagome," Sango added, "We can take care of ourselves, and you need to release some stress after today's events. It's clear that you are upset, although...I'm not sure for what reason..."

"Isn't that obvious?" She asked slightly bewildered, "It's because of me that the two of you are like this at all,"

Sango laughed, "No, it's not. Our choices are our own. Miroku is like he is because he allowed himself to become distracted in the midst of battle, and I am in my situation because I failed to maneuver myself around the demons attack properly. This could have been avoided had we been better prepared altogether."

Kagome still wasn't so sure she hadn't been the cause, but after a few more nudges, she conceded and stood; stretching, she grabbed her small bag of bathing supplies before moving to leave.

"You aren't taking your bow and arrows?" Miroku asked.

Kagome shook her head, "No, they wouldn't help me if someone came while I was bathing, would they? I'd have to have them in the bath to utilize them, and I don't want to bathe with my bow and arrows."

The two laughed a little at that and watched her go.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stopped a little ways away from the edge of the hot springs and felt around her, not wanting to entice a demon accidentally because she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. Content with her surroundings, Kagome undressed and pulled out a bikini, dressing in it before grabbing her soap and hair supplies, she walked to the hot springs and placed them on a boulder near by the water before sinking into the heat of the natural spring. Her mind went blank the second she was submerged in the water. She was so easily calmed by the scent of sulfur in the hot spring, and the soft chirping of the birds.

She laid her head back in the water to soak it before lifting her head and running her fingers through her hair, wringing it a bit so that it wasn't completely soaked, she took a bottle of Shampoo and poured a fair amount of the lavender and vanilla scented product into her hands. She lathered her hair until it was foamy and bubbles were drifting down her neck and arms and into the water. She wasn't aware of the eyes watching her with a dark and possessive look. She was unaware of the quickly approaching footsteps that were making their way towards her from the far North. She didn't know how her life was about to come to an abrupt halt...and completely twist out of her hands and out of her control.

It happened in a mere second, the falling of a leaf into the hot spring, and something splashing her, something warm falling over her chest, down her cheek, her arm...she opened her eyes and turned, a large demon lay headless on the forest floor across from her, his bulky body was much like a bulls, and his blood which now dressed her upper body, had a sickening smell much like garlic and rust. Her eyes were wide in horror, and fear had unconditionally claimed her soul...that is...until she met crimson red eyes. They belonged to that of a little boy, who in a cute motion, _cute to her_, flicked his sword and gave her a cold glare. It was adorable, not in any way was this child intimidating, but by the looks of his arm, and the blood seeping into his black cloak, it did look as if he was injured.

She moved unknowingly, crawling from the hot spring, blood still splattered on her, and soap still clinging to her hair, stopping a couple inches from the child, she didn't notice his hand twitch, or the fact that the blade was now at her neck, "You're hurt..." her hand moved to his shoulder and he pressed the blade harder against her neck, but she didn't stop, her eyes never left his, and his eyes never left hers. Her fingers grazed his wound and a pink spark caught him off guard as he jumped back and glared hatefully at her. He looked at his wound and was taken by surprise when he saw it was almost gone compared to a couple seconds ago. He knew of his healing ability as a demon, but even he wasn't so naïve to think he could heal _that_ fast. He looked up in time to see her once more in front of him, only he was too caught up in his wound to realize she was reaching down to pick him up, and by the time he noticed, he was already in her arms.

"Let's get you cleaned up!"

"No..."

She looked down surprised, "But...you're covered in blood..."

"..." He looked at his clothes, "...no..."

"Alright, then I'll bathe, but please stay,"

He said nothing, looking at his wound once more; he decided to settle against a tree, his sword clutched tightly in his arms. Kagome smiled and climbed into the water, washing herself clean of the soap and blood.

"Do you have a name?"

"...Hiei..."

"Hiei, that's a cute name," she smiled, "are your parents near?"

"...no..."

"You don't speak much, do you?"

He looked at his bloodied hands, but he didn't respond to her question, figuring that it would have been plenty an answer.

"I'll take that as a no." She chuckled, "are you heading anywhere specific?"

He glanced to the dead demon beside him, wondering if the woman was simply out of her mind crazy, or just didn't care that he had single handedly killed the demon a few feet from her. "No..."

She nodded, "would you like to join me and my friends on our journey?"

"...?" He looked curiously at her as she climbed out of the spring and grabbed her bag, with her towel tied tightly around her chest, she used careful hands to remove her bikini and pull on fresh undergarments and her skirt before dropping the towel and pulling on her shirt, then socks and shoes.

"You must be wondering what journey I am talking about."

"...hn..."

"Me and my friends are hunting down a demon by the name of Naraku."

"...never heard of him..."

"Well, the person he was before was named Onigumo," she failed to see the child's eyes widen, "A miko long ago found him severely burned and healed him back to health, he fell in love with her, but she did not return his feelings, upon this realization, he called to the demons around him and let them merge into his body, creating Naraku, although... I find it odd that you wouldn't know who Naraku is, his name is pretty well known."

He looked down at his hands only to be picked up once more by this woman who was not affected by what he'd done. "I can come?"

She nodded, "Yeah, of course!"

**-x-x-x-**

_That was how it started...how she had met the only person who would ultimately change her life...whatever that life may be._

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: The first chapter is done! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
